Dimentional Chaos Return of the Prince
by voidheartMC
Summary: The whole gang is back with some surprises, new friends, and the return of old ones. In this story Sparklez, Void and, Enderbrine return and things are different. Jordan is not able to be trusted by the other rebels (Save for all of the important characters), Enderbrine is weak and has trouble with his powers, and Void is suffering from insanity from Herobrine affecting his mind,


Spawn City

3rd person POV

It was an unusually nice day in spawn. But there was an evil feeling in the air as all of the population of the city was gathering in the time square for the execution of one of the rebels. "I wonder why they need two of them with power suits at an execution." One of the people near the back of the crowd said seeing two guards with full power suits. When the entire town was assembled two guards dressed in diamond armor brought a man forward with a cover over his head.

"Welcome citizens of Spawn, we have brought you here today for the public execution of a traitor to Lord Herobrine." One of the guards said before he pulled the cover off of the man's head. "This prisoner will now confess to his crimes, of treason. State your name prisoner."

The man lifted his head to look at the microphone, "Antvenom, my name is Antvenom."

"Antvenom, do you confess to your crimes of treason against Lord Herobrine?"

"Yes, he may kill me but my death will bring inspiration to the others." Antvenom said as he was forced onto his knees and he grabbed his amulet around his neck and said a silent prayer.

"Do you have any last words?" The guard asked as he put his sidearm to Antvenom's head.

"Yeah, just one more thing." Antvenom said chuckling. "Sae de aí o gardián!" After Antvenom yelled that a shockwave of wind emerged from him and made a shockwave of dust that blocked everyone's vision, including the two guards with power armor.

"Follow him!" One of the power armor guards yelled.

Time Skip

"Well, what happen out there Anthony?" Herobrine asked one of his sons.

"He used the power of his amulet, and escaped." Void said after he pulled his power helmet off.

"I put the two of you there as guards so this wouldn't happen."

"Father we didn't know he was able to do that." CaptainSparklez said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder holding his own Helmet.

"Well, Go have some time for leave of absence."

Later in the Barracks

"Sweet mother of Notch, that hurts!" Void yelled as he ran to the sink covering his one white eye.

"What's wrong Anthony?" Jordan asked.

"It's bleeding again." Void replied as he washed the blood from his eye.

"That's just fantastic."

(The Keep)

Sky

The last two months have been torture, ever since the battle of the END. Ever since Jerome had been killed Mitch just kept to himself and randomly crying and muttering to himself, "I will kill them all, I will kill them all". Annabeth had been feeling horrible for both Percy being killed and Ssundee being crushed by a falling tower, now she was a merciless fighter with her sword that Percy used to own, creating an arc of death with every swing. Also to make matters worse, Jordan and Void kept scouting the Keep but staying out of the clearing but in plain sight, driving Bonks crazy. "We have to end this somehow." I looked over to see Mitch standing next to me using his crutches with a diamond axe on his back.

"I know Mitch, I know." At that moment someone came rushing in.

"Sky! You won't believe it." JinBop said as he caught his breath.

"What is it Jin?"

"Antvenom is back."

"Really, I thought he was executed."

"I was supposed to be executed yesterday, but, my amulet helped me escape." Antvenom said as he hobbled in with the help of Bashur making everyone in the room grab their weapons and pull Ant away from him.

"What is a follower of Herobrine doing here?" Mitch said with the axe at Bash's throat and I saw that sparks were coming from the blade.

"Hey, hey man, easy, I never believed in following that freak, I just worked for him, besides, I never did anything bad, unless relaying information about big projects that he was working on is bad, like Hydrabrine." Bashur said pushing the axe blade away from his neck.

"You were the snitch." I said pulling Mitch away from Bashur.

"Yeah, just easy, also you are lucky that those two guards didn't see us escape." Bash said looking at Antvenom.

"What do you mean?" Antvenom asked as he drank out of a bottle of milk.

"Because, the one with black Power Armor can manipulate Redstone."

"It's Void!" I said making Bashur's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"After the battle in the Twilight Forest, everything went to hell, we lost six more people, then Herobrine used his powers to take control of Void's and Jordan's mind."

"That sounds deep."

"Yeah, but we might be able to figure out that will happen if we can't capture the two of them back from Herobrine."

"But Sky, the Prophecy." Mitch said putting his axe back on his back.

"I know, but we may be able to figure this out."

"Maybe these four can help you." We all turned to see a man in a black cloak pulling a black creature in chains, and Jordan, Void and Enderbrine out of a Dimensional Door.

"ParadoXx?"

-The Return

They all saw it, but to them it was impossible. Their former leaders in ropes, and something else in chains. "yes, in fact it is." He ripped the cloak free revealing what they had thought was impossible. "WWha? How!" Screamed Sky. "Simple, I can't die."

"Then what the fuck happened to you?! We fucking buried you!"

""Unlike you I just 'respawn' as you call it, in limbo. The only difference is I have to make my way back out."

"Then how did you get these guys out and whatever that thing on the floor is?"

"Well basically...

" I was nearly at the bottom. I could see the crimson that was my freedom. But then I saw five people, or so I thought. They were three demons, a dragon and an enderman. Void and Sparkles. Minds that were not their own. "Watch as your god dies!" Announced the dark lord. He was flying towards the king, sword in hand. The unraveled blade. He threw it at the king, flying into the pupil... doing nothing. "What!?" Screamed the dark lord. Suddenly the king let out a terrifying shrill and herobrine's skin started burning, blood popped and boiled from his body. Everything was stopping, every one looked as the dark lord's body was being destroyed by one being's gaze. Suddenly, a green flash erupted from his body, and the dark lord was gone. I had gained my powers back for reaching the bottom, so I had subdued the four, and here I am."

"Wait, you said a dragon. The fuck is the dragon?" He grabbed a chain and hurled it onto the table, it looked like deadlox but he had just rolled into the room. "Hey! He still has his left foot!"

"That he does deadlox."

"You said dragon, this is just deadlox but bigger! Where is the dragon?" ParadoXx rolled his eyes and broke the chains revealing a pair of wings and a tail. "There is your dragon." They all stared at it in awe, except for deadlox, he was smiling. "Dy, its me, Ty!"

"What did you just call him? DO YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"Yeah! This is my long lost brother, just with wings and a tail!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU TELL?"

"His headphones have his name on them! Last time I saw him was when we were eight when we found an end portal! That's probably why he has wings now!"

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING! WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE WINGS, AND WHY WAS HE WITH HEROBRINE!?"

"Actually that makes alot of sense, Enderlords of higher ranks like experimenting sometimes with dragon DNA, especially when the dragon is dead, and it was dead at around that time. Also your of the right bloodline so your family's blood could revive the ender dragon, well used to anyway." ParadoXx explained.

"wait, what do you mean used to?" Sky asked.

"Well, since you killed the ender dragon, anyone related to you by blood, can be used to revive the dragon."

they all looked at each other, then at the glass case where the dragon egg was. "You imbeciles. You have the dragon egg here? You do know this decision of yours will curse future generation with a dragon, right?" He suddenly looked at Antvenom, daggers in his gaze. He walked over and grabbed his amulet, and yanked Ant's head into his fist. "Where did you get that." He said with an extra edge in his voice. "Ohhh God, ohhh my nose, ahhh this hurts." Ant said covering his face. ParadoXx grabbed him by the collar and yanked him upwards. "Answer me or I start breaking bones." ParadoXx said, the edge in his voice getting sharper. "I found it in this old bar, close to the alleged farlands." ParadoXx dropped him, and looked up for a moment. "So, thats where he left it."

"Where who left it?" Asked Mitch. ParadoXx stopped, staing wide eyed at the ceiling. He seemed shocked by what he had said. Who DID he mean. "I don't remember. But..." ParadoXx suddenly slammed his foot on the floor snapping the boards and reached down pulling out nothing. "Bootstrap! He made the amulet! That's him! That's who I lost! Thank you Mitch you bloody good man!" Was he happy? Excited? 'This indifferent fuck was almost dancing at his own revelation!' Thought Antvenom.

What's up guy's it's Void here, And Welcome back to my Altar for another story, and this is part 2 of the battle against HeroBrine , let's get to it


End file.
